


The Pumpkin Juice Incident

by Naadi



Series: The Incident Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Incident Series. An illustrated story in limerick verse. HxD Femslash.  Harry and Draco are tricked by a frightening, gender-altering prank at the Halloween Feast.  But the cure is even scarier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin Juice Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2004, long before the final Harry Potter books were published, so it is set in a 7th year at Hogwarts and did not anticipate the death of Albus Dumbledore or Vincent Crabbe.

  
**The Pumpkin Juice Incident**


End file.
